


Hello, I love you

by kewltie



Series: Magnetic [6]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Time Traveler's Wife, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewltie/pseuds/kewltie
Summary: Donghae has been waiting for this day and Hyukjae doesn't see it coming. Well, that's a matter of perspective.





	Hello, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Moving old stuff from AFF to AO3

Donghae hears him before he actually see him. His voice rises above the cacophony of crowd and even the awful loud dance music couldn't drown out his voice out completely for Donghae. It sounds so achingly familiar that Donghae forgets to breathe for a moment.

He turns to look from his seat in the corner to the group of men crowding at the bar, but only the man with bright red hair and piercing all over his left ear and a black mesh top and pants is the one his eyes are immediately drawn to. 

Just like the letter had said, he is in the exact spot and wearing the same clothes noted in the letter.

He looks so painfully young that it makes Donghae almost hesitant. Almost. Donghae isn't use to him looking quite like this, harden and fierce like it's him versus the world and nobody could touch him. Donghae doesn't remember him being quite like this but--

_"I will be lost but you will find me."_

But Donghae had been looking forward to this day for so long and it took a lot of Donghae's self-control to not actively seek him out before the set time. Donghae had counted down the days anxiously and made sure--triple checking--that he'd freed up his schedule tonight and arrived at the club when there was barely anyone there, just for _him_.

His heart beats maddeningly against his chest as he approaches the group. He stands in front of them and their boisterous laughter and talks die down as they take notice of him and Donghae ignores everyone else but _him._ Donghae eyes fall on him. Always only him. 

Hyukjae quirks an eyebrow curiously and his friends around him whistle teasingly.

"Goddamnit," the blue hair man curses, "the night barely started and you already got one reeled in." 

"You always get the pretty ones," the spiky hair one whines.

"What do you want with him, babe?" the man with a nose ring asks, wrapping one of his arm around Hyukjae's shoulder and Donghae drops his gaze to the hand that is touching Hyukjae, "I can promise you, I am way better than him. Whatever the rumors say about Eunhyuk is all bullshit. He isn't that good."

"Shut the fuck up," Hyukjae snaps, pushing the nose ring man away, "you guys don't even interest him. You're obviously not man enough."

The group cracks up and starts grabbing their crotch to show, yes they are definitely man enough, and tries to one up another. 

_The me you will see won't be recognizable to you right then but please don't be dishearten._

"So?" Hyukjae asks ignoring his friends’ pelvis thrusting in the background, his foot taps impatiently on the neon flooring.

Donghae tries to find his voice in all this madness. "Can I talk to you alone?" he asks as his heart beats violently against his ribcage. Hyukjae is standing in front of _him_. His _Hyukjae._ No, not yet his but one day he will be and until then Donghae can wait. He is starting to get use to the waiting. 

"Sure, sweetheart," he smirks and turns to wink at his friends. "See you bastards later."

"Don't play too hard! Save some for us," someone shouts but Donghae doesn't even spare a glance toward them.  

He takes Hyukjae by the wrist before Hyukjae can change his mind--oh how he miss the feeling of Hyukjae's skin flushed against his--and Donghae drags him back through the horde of violently color and undressed mass of dancers back to the empty table that Donghae had reserved for them tonight. Donghae pushed him down to sit on the seat and he releases his hold on Hyukjae to take the opposite seat.

He has a speech prepared so he doesn't want to risk being so close to Hyukjae because it makes him want to throw all his plan aside and climb into Hyukjae's lap and make him forget about all the boys and girls he had before and imprint Donghae's mark on him so that everyone will know that this beautiful and impossible man is his.

"Very forward of you, I don't usually go for _wholesome_ boys like you. Too boring for me but you are delectable," he leers at Donghae, "I definitely have been missing out."

Donghae breathes, take in a big gulp of air and doesn't say a word for a few seconds. This is it. He can't mess it up.

"Hi," Donghae greets Hyukjae. "You don't know me yet, but I'm Lee Donghae and I've known you since you were 32 and appeared naked in my back yard when I was four. You'd kneel down on the grass and told me I was going to be your destiny like some kind of weirdo and I was young and stupid enough to believe you."

Hyukjae blinks.

Donghae takes in another deep breath and lets it out. "A year later, I meet you again when you were 27 and you told me about Chrono-Impairement but I was still too young to fully understand it," he continues. "Not until I was 13 and you were 25 did I realized what you meant by that. So here I am, Lee Hyukjae." He spreads his hand out, trying to look as sure of himself he can. "I have been waiting for you all my life."

Hyukjae stares at Donghae blankly. He opens his mouth to say something but then he closes it. He looks away then back at Donghae, apparently unable to find any words to say. He looks so lost and vulnerable like Donghae had stormed into his world and ripped apart all that he known and Donghae did just that. Like how Hyukjae had done it to him when he was four.

"How did you know I have Chrono-Impairement?!" Hyukjae eyes narrow. "Did one of my stupid friends put you up to this? It's not fucking funny." His whole body is giving off, don't fuck with me, don't touch, vibe and there's a chasm between them now. But Donghae looks past Hyukjae's posturing and sees a glimpse of hope between the anger and hate. 

Donghae abruptly stands up, startling Hyukjae, and leans over the table. He grabs the front of Hyukjae's shirt and pulls him into a kiss. Hyukjae eyes are open in shock as Donghae takes him into his mouth and doesn't react at all when Donghae chews on his lips or kiss his tongue but it isn't long before Hyukjae gives in and return his kiss. 

Dragging him over the table and into his lap, Hyukjae makes sure Donghae barely have any chance to gasp for air as he wreck Donghae completely with his lips.

It reminds him of the time when Donghae was 16 and had managed to stole a kiss from the 26 years old Hyukjae, who had looked on in shocked before pushing Donghae against the wall and precedes to devour him completely. That was their last meeting and Donghae had to wait five more years until they would meet again tonight.

_"Donghae,"_ Hyukjae murmurs against his lips and hearing his name falling off Hyukjae's tongue again does crazy things to Donghae's heart.

"I'm here, I'm here," Donghae responds. Just like way the 30 years old Hyukjae had wrote in the letter.

_"I will be stunned and won't believe you right away but don't worry, when you kiss me I will know. I will know and I won't let you go."_

**Author's Note:**

> uh, oops. this story pretty much wrote itself. i wanted to go and do something romantic and sweet but uh things happen and ended up like this. for those that don't know the time traveler's wife, it is a book that tell of a man who has a disease that make him travel in time uncontrollably and keep on meeting the love of his life on this travel (i.e. when she was just a child, when she older, etc). anyway, like all of my stories i just thrust you guys in the midst of the story and hope that it isn't confusing?? /o\


End file.
